A Weirdo At Beacon
by Scrubintosh
Summary: There is a new kid at Beacon, he is, to put it lightly, a weirdo and he wants to meet Team RWBY. How will it go...
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice summers day and everyone at beacon was in their classes except for Andrew Blane, he was walking along the courtyard thinking he was going to be late to his meeting with Ozpin. Andrew had been at atlas until quite recently unfortunately its military style had proved to much for him so he had applied for beacon and accepted even though his year was well into its second semester. The reason for picking beacon was because he hoped to meet team RWBY even in atlas he had heard of how awesome they were. "Come in" said Ozpin the door opened and he stepped into what was ,in his opinion, the coolest office ever. Ozpin sat at his desk sipping his coffee read Andrew's file that had been sent from atlas" it looks like you are a very capable student Mr Blane" said Ozpin "th-thank you sir" stuttered Andrew " now seeing as how you have joined late you will not be on a team yet" Andrews smile faded a little at this "but if there is an exercise where you need a team you will be put with one is that clear" said Ozpin "very clear sir" replied Andrew with more confidence "excellent" said Ozpin "now classes have already started so you will have to go to your dorm until lunch and join the afternoon classes, clear" said Ozpin " crystal sir" Andrew said with a smile on his face " that will be all" said Ozpin gesturing for Andrew to leave. As he left the office he stared to worry about how people at atlas had called him a weirdo but this statement was actually quite true because Andrew didn't like socialising with most people and spent his time researching and studying, Andrew didn't mind this solitude usually but he had wanted to turn a new leaf at beacon but not being in a team made this difficult. The other reason he got called a weirdo was that he liked the Faunus and most people thought he was one, he liked to hang around with Faunus because he believed in equality for all so he was branded as a weirdo. As he walked along the corridors he was thinking about who would be next to him, when he reached his dorm he looked at the next room along and saw JNPR written on it, as he unlocked his door he heard running in the corridor and turned to catch a glimpse of a red hood before its owner ran into him knocking him to the ground. As he got up he saw there others run up to the person in the hood and haul them off him, he looked up to see the owner of the hood was a girl who looked a few years younger than him "I'm sooo sorry" the girl said a bit childishly "it's fine don't worry about it" replied Andrew rubbing his head where he had bumped it against the floor, " I'm sorry about my sister" the tall blonde one said "she can be a bit energetic" "what's your name?" asked the slender one in black "I'm Andrew" " what's your names?" he asked " I'm Blake" the slender one said "I'm yang" the blonde said "I'm-" " hold on, are you team RWBY" Andrew asked excitedly "yes we are" said ruby "sorry again for knocking you over" "it's fine, I've wanted to meet you all day" Andrew replied "really, why?" Asked Weiss "I've heard a lot about how awesome you guys are and how you took down Roman Torchwick pretty much all by yourself" Andrew said excitedly and then instantly regretted it because the way he had said it made him sound weird. "We're is your team?" asked Ruby " I um kinda don't have one..." Andrew said trailing off towards the end "and why is that" Weiss asked suspiciously "you see, I've only just joined beacon and Ozpin hasn't put me in a team" explained Andrew " well I hope you settle in ok" said yang " see you later Andrew" said Ruby as they walked into their dorm. It was turning out to be a good day at beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Weeks Later**

Andrew was sitting in the library doing research for an assignment with Team RWBY. Well, Andrew, Blake and Weiss were doing research, while Yang and Ruby were messing about, trying to make a tower out of books. "You guys should really do some studying." Said Blake, slightly irritated. "She's right you know." Confirmed Andrew. "If you mess about you'll never pass any classes." "Pfft. What do you know Andrew." Said Ruby. "A lot more than you do, Ruby." Teased Weiss. Everyone except for Ruby laughed at this. As everyone went back to studying for the homework, an announcement went over the loud speakers, stating that all first year students were to report to the main hall for mission assignments. "Ooh a new mission!" Exclaimed Ruby. "I guess this could be pretty good." Added Yang. "Andrew, isn't this your first mission?" Asked Blake. "Yes, it is." Replied Andrew. "I hope i'm with you guys." "What d'ya mean, Andrew?" Asked Ruby. "Why are you so dense Ruby?" Asked Weiss, giving a sigh. "What?" Said Ruby. "Don't you remember?" Asked Blake. "Maybe." Said Ruby in a tone that made it clear she didn't. "Andrew joined Beacon late, so he has to tag along with other teams on missions." Explained Blake. "Oh yeah, I remember now." Exclaimed Ruby. Now that everyone was in formed, the group went back to their dorms to pack for the upcoming mission.

When he got back to his dorm, Andrew sat on his bed and wished that he would be sent on his mission with Team RWBY because they were pretty much the only people he had successfully made friends with at Beacon. It had something to do with the fact that they were nearly as weird as he was. For example, Blake spent her most of her time reading and not talking. Ruby was always acting crazy, Yang didn't act her age sometimes and Weiss was just bossy. Andrew however, was weird in a lot of ways, too many to name really. If he tried to name all of his weird traits, he would be here for hours. A little while later, Andrew had finished packing for the mission and was about to leave when he realized that he didn't have his weapons. He rushed back into his room and picked up his fully automatic pistols (they were G18's) that could also convert into swords about the same length as machete's. Weapon's in their holsters, he left his dorm buzzing with excitement.

After locking his dorm, he went and knocked on Team RWBY's dorm. He waited a minute, and knocked again, waited another minute. He had started to wonder if they were even in, when he heard a loud CRASH! He pulled out one of his G18's and pushed the door open. What he saw made him laugh. Yang and Ruby were fighting on the floor, Weiss was trying to pack a huge suitcase that was already full and Blake was sitting on her bunk reading with her bag packed next to her. "Hi Andrew." Said Blake cheerfully. "Um...Hi." Replied Andrew with some confusion. "What are they doing?" Andrew asked. "Packing apparently." Blake replied apparently amused by her teammates struggle. "Why..." Andrew asked with another sigh. "...Are they fighting?" "They're arguing over a backpack." Explained Blake. "And Weiss is worried that she'll run out of clothes." "Well then..." Andrew said, lost for words. "Lets help them pack." "Sure, why not." Said Blake. Andrew and Team RWBY soon arrived at the main hall.

After a rather boring speech by Ozpin, the teams were now told to go pick a mission. Andrew walked up to Ozpin. "Excuse me, Sir?" Andrew said. "Yes. Mr Blane." Ozpin replied. "Are you here to ask who you will be going with on this mission?" "Yes Sir. I was." Andrew replied, a little stunned. "If it's okay, I would like to go with Team RWBY." Andrew said. "If that is what you want." Ozpin said, smiling. "Thank you sir." Andrew replied with delight. Andrew walked away to find Team RWBY, who were about to pick an extermination mission. "Hey guys." Andrew said cheerfully. "I'm with you on this mission." "Aww yeah!" Yang said, doing a mini fist pump. "This is going to be awesome." Andrew thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"God this is exhausting." Said Andrew as he killed, what must have been, his 30th Grimm. "I know right." Agreed Yang. "Just shut up and kill them already!" Commanded Weiss as Ruby killed the last of the Grimm in their sector. Blake turned to Andrew to see how he was holding up. His blue/black hair was messed up, dripping with sweat. His black jeans were ripped in multiple places and his blue leather jacket was covered in dirt. He looked at Team RWBY and saw that they didn't have a scratch on them. "How come you guys aren't dirty?" Asked Andrew. "It's because we're better at fighting in the real world." Said Weiss. "What Weiss is saying is that we're better than you are." Yang said triumphantly. "I don't think that's what Weiss was trying to say, Yang." Said Blake. "It's fine." Said Andrew. "You guys _are_ better than me." "I was just trying to say it without hurting your feelings." Said Weiss, slightly grumpy. This was the third sector they had cleared today and it wasn't even lunch time. "I think that we should take a break." Suggested Ruby. "I'm tired as well you know." "Fine. We'll take a break." Weiss said, giving in before Ruby could start whining.

They started to walk towards an abandoned building. As they got close, they saw three members of the White Fang walk out of a cave close to the building they were hoping to sleep in. "What are the White Fang doing here?" Asked Blake. "I don't know, but we should let them go, and set up camp in that building over there." Andrew said, pointing to a building opposite the cave that the White Fang had come from. After they had set up an easy to defend camp, they all sat down to rest. As Andrew took his jacket off, Team RWBY saw the White Fang logo cut into the flesh of Andrew's left arm, above his elbow. "What is that!?" Shouted Blake. "It's nothing." Mumbled Andrew. As he went to turn around, Blake jumped at him and pinned him to the floor with the point of her sword at his throat. "What. Is. That?" Blake said with calm anger. "Fine. I'll tell you." Andrew said. "I was trying to infiltrate the White Fang to get information I could pass onto the authorities." Said Andrew. "But they found out that I wasn't a Faunus. So, as a punishment, they did this." Andrew revealed, gesturing to the mark. Blake's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Without a word, Blake killed the fire with a sheet of plasterboard, engulfing the group in darkness. Weiss, Yang and Ruby panicked and Andrew sat still as Blake used her night-vision to look Andrew dead in the eye. After a while, Blake re-lit the fire and sat down saying, "He's not a Faunus. " "How can you tell?" Ruby asked, slightly confused. "I looked him dead in the eye but he didn't look at me." Blake explained. "I told you I wasn't a Faunus." Andrew sighed. "I just like the Faunus is all." Blake's expression softened. "I'm sorry. I just... had to be sure." "It's alright Blake. Andrew said. "I understand." Andrew stuck out his arm and said. "If you look closely, you can see it's slightly different than the original." Team RWBY shuffled closer. "Oh yeah!" Exclaimed Yang. "The claw marks are different angles and the teeth aren't as sharp." "Yep." Andrew said. "Got it in one." "Why didn't they kill you?" Asked Weiss. "Because if they killed a kid, they would get the huntsmen on their backs." Said Blake.

After everyone had calmed down, they went to sleep, with Andrew on first watch. As he was sitting there, Blake came and sat next to him. "I'm sorry about earlier." She said. "It's alright." Andrew said. "You were only protecting your friends." "Thanks for understanding." Blake said. "Good night Blake." Andrew said. As she walked away, Blake fought about telling Andrew she was a Faunus. Simply because he seemed to actually like the Faunus, his only other friends were Sun and Velvet. As she laid down, she made the decision to tell him in the morning. Andrew however already suspected, that she was a Faunus. He had, on several occasions, seen her bow twitch and the fact that she kept to herself made him believe his theory more. Just as he was about to wake Yang for her turn on watch, he saw a big group of White Fang start to leave the cave, carrying boxes of dust and weapons. They were being led by a tall man with red/brown hair wearing a mask, which covered his upper face and eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved black trench coat with red designs, black trousers, shoes and gloves. All he was carrying was a swords in its sheath. Oddly, he was carrying the sheath in his hand instead of it being attached to his belt. Just as Andrew was about to wake everyone else, the man looked him dead in the eye. "Awww crap." Andrew muttered.


End file.
